Don’t Fear The Fall (One shot)
by Rockbyrock
Summary: After Teddy informs Owen of her plans to take their daughter across the country, Owen has a horrible car accident. Which forces him to see his future.


**Hi again, it's been a while since I finished 'Take Me Home' but I had this idea a while back, it might be a little confusing as there are a few flash forwards (I think that's what they're called) but hopefully it gets a little easier the further you go. And just as a little side note this is a Toddy fic as I am a Toddy shipper if you don't like it then you don't have to read it but I won't do with any hate as I've seen on some other platforms. Positive vibes only please xxx**

* * *

**Owen's POV**

I'm sat out on my front porch the winter sun is blazing down on the grass, I sit and look at all the children's toys in the garden that I am yet to put away after summer. The house always feels empty and weird when both of the kids aren't here, it's going to feel like this more often. I can't believe that Teddy wants to take Allison across the country and I know that this new job that Tom has been offered is an amazing opportunity but this is my child. I can't sit here and think about how my best friend and her boyfriend are currently planning flights and a new house for my daughter and then taking her away to start a new life in a new state without me. Amelia has Leo so I decide to go to work early, I turn the music up and take the long route to work. Then...

**BANG!**

**Amelia's POV**

I watch as the paramedics wheel Owen past me he's not in a good way, his face is covered in blood and bruises. As time goes by it becomes even more clear that Owen will be lucky to make it he's stable and on a ventilator but he's not in a good way. I look through the window into his room when I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Teddy, she has the same worried facial expression as me, I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"What will we tell the kids if he doesn't make it?" My voice is shaking

"Let's not think like that, he's strong he's going to be fine. I hope" She swallows hard and squeezes my hand back.

**Owen's POV (His Unconscious Mind)- First Flash Forward**

**Six Months Later**

**Leo Aged 3 Allison Aged 1**

"More tape" I ask Leo as I'm stood on a ladder hanging birthday banners and balloons.

"Daddy, why are we doing this?" Leo asks, with a rather sad expression on his face. For a three year old he picks up on things very easily.

"For Allison, because it's her first birthday" I answer trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"But she's not here" he replies still very sad.

I step down from the ladder and gesture him over to the couch where I pull him onto my lap, my heart stinks for him he understands that he has a baby sister and that today is her birthday he just doesn't understand why she's not here to open the card he 'wrote' or the presents we wrapped or eat the cake we made for her. And if I'm honest it's been six months and I still don't understand it.

" She's going to see everything we've done for her when she video calls later and you can sing happy birthday to her and you can show her the balloons, yeah?"

He nods in reply but still looks heartbroken and confused.

A few hours later my phone begins to ring and Leo almost tackles me out of the way to get the phone. He answers it and holds the phone very close to his face i watch as the phone connects and then both their faces light up. He sings a very loud and out of tune happy birthday, to which she laughs at. She's sat smiling on Teddy's knee and even though I call her most days and I tell her loads of things to which she either replies with 'dada' or laughs hysterically, she has grown so much. Her blonde ringlets go just past her ears and her big marble green eyes glisten in the sunlight. Teddy says nothing to me apart from to thank me for the gifts I sent but she hasn't said anything to me since we argued that day she left. I wish things could've been different.

**Present Day **

**Teddy's POV**

It's been two hours since Owen came out of surgery, and I'm sat next to him just looking at his bloody and bruised face. It's so strange because as a surgeon I know what all the different machines do and why he needs each one but as Owens friend and the mother of his child they just look like tubes and wires. Lots of tubes and wires. I'm trying to stay positive but all I can think about is how I would tell Allison in years to come about her dad and about how he died.

"I'm so sorry I only just told you" I grab his hand "I'm sorry that I made you so upset that the last thing you ever said to me was about how selfish you think I am and you are so right and when you wake up we'll sort something out you can see her whenever you want" I wish he could hear me, I wish he could reply, I wish he would stay.

**Owen's POV (His Unconscious Mind)- Second Flash Forward **

**Five Years Later **

**Leo Aged 7 Allison Aged 5**

I walk up Amelia's driveway and I can see Leo peering out of the window, before I even have a chance to ring the doorbell the door swings open and he's stood there with the biggest smile on his face.

"Ok their flight lands in 30 minutes so we need to go now if we're going to make it" Leo walks straight past me and towards the car. "Oh and bye mom" he waves to Amelia who's stood laughing in the doorway.

"Bye Sweetheart" she shouts "Tell Allison i can't wait to see her" she smiles at me as we climb into the car.

The whole journey to the airport Leo is itching with excitement, it's so amazing to see how much love his tiny almost eight year old body carries for his little sister.

"Leo! Daddy!" Allison shouts across the airport arrivals hall completely abandoning her bags with Teddy as she runs as fast as her little legs will carry her towards us.

I scoop up her tiny body in my arms and she wraps her legs around me and I stroke her long blonde hair that's in two braids down the back of her head.

"You know I've missed you so much daddy but please let me go so I can hug my brother" I put her down and she goes over and hugs Leo.

Teddy approaches us and smiles at me before pulling me into a hug.

When we get home I we have lots of giggles and though I see her whenever either Teddy or I can make the trip, which is almost every month she has changed so much since I last saw her, which almost makes me sad because I don't get to see that. I don't get to see how much she loves to play soccer or how much she loves animals or how she's constantly happy about everything.

"They're both down" Teddy smiles coming down the stairs.

"Thank you" I smile as she sits down in the armchair opposite me.

"It's fine" she smiles

"No I mean thank you for bringing her over I know you're busy and she has school"

"Honestly it's fine, you know she's fine with us. I know that's not going to stop you from worrying about her but she's fine. She loves school, she loves sports especially soccer, she's creative and smart and funny and she's loved by both me and Tom. She is so loved which means you don't have to worry but I know you will." She gives me look that makes me feel at ease, I know she so loved.

**Present Day **

**Amelia's POV **

It's been around three hours since he came out and there's been no change, Teddy has been sat with him for so long. I go in and sit with her, she deserves support as much as he does and if anyone can relate it's me. He looks kinda peaceful just laid there, I know that Teddy is trying to stay positive for the sake of her sanity I guess but I don't want to tell Leo his dad has died, I don't want to tell Leo that I can save everyone else but I couldn't save his daddy. I don't want to have to do that.

**Owen's POV (His Unconcious Mind)- Third Flash Forward **

**Eleven years later**

**Leo Aged 13 Allison Aged 11**

"Ok, I'm ready to go" Leo announces as he skips down the stairs.

He looks so grown up, his short stature has gone after he went through a growth spurt during the summer and his once uncontrollable curls are now gone. He looks like such an adult.

Amelia has come to pick us up as we decided that we would all go together on his first day. In the car journey there we try to keep the mood light but the truth is I think we're all a little nervous.

"Ok this stop is for you" Amelia smiles looking over her shoulder to Leo who's sat in the back of the car.

"You're gonna do great" I encourage sensing how scared he is.

"Have a good day, don't forget to smile and remember just to be yourself" Amelia tells him as he leaves, She's always been better at giving him advice and encouragement.

"High school" She sighs "wasn't he just a baby like five minutes ago" she laughs

"Before we know it he'll have graduated and be getting on with the rest of his life" I say with a hint of sadness

"We did ok with him didn't we?" She reassuringly puts her hand on my arm

"I think we did" I laugh back, it doesn't feel like two him minutes ago since he was placed in my arms and I was then faced with being a parent basically overnight, Now my first baby, the one who made me a dad is going off to high school.

**Present Day **

**Evelyn's POV**

Teddy called me to let me know what had happened, I raced straight to the hospital. Seeing him laid there in that bed made me feel so helpless, he's my son and I can't even help him, I sit beside Teddy and just study him. He can't die, he can't leave my grandchildren without a dad, he can't leave Megan without a brother and he can't leave me without a son. I just sit and hold him.

**Owen's POV (His Unconcious Mind)- Fourth Flash Forward **

**Sixteen years later **

**Leo Aged 18 Allison Aged 16**

"Are you ready?" Allison shouts from her bedroom, which she and my mom have just spend the last hour locked inside.

"I've been really for the last hour" I shout back

The door swings open and stood there is my mom and my daughter, she's wearing the most beautiful blue dress that goes down to her ankles and comes off at her shoulders.

"What do you think? Grandma's done a good job hasn't she?" Allison smiles looking very proud of the dress she's wearing.

"It's beautiful" I reply in a melencholy tone

"But-" She chimes rolling her eyes

"I just wish I was there to see you"

She runs over and wraps her arms around me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I wish you were there too" she whispers

"Why don't I put the radio on and you two can have a dance, call it practice for the real thing" my mom shouts from inside the bedroom.

Allison carries out her vintage record player that Megan gave her for her birthday and my mom follows her with a record in her hand.

"I like this one" She smiles putting it on.

I take Allison's hands and she puts her feet on mine, like she used to do when she was younger and we spin around the living room singing and laughing as we nearly fall over.

"Wish you were going to be there Dad" She sighs flopping down on the sofa

"Yeah I know you do" I flop down next to her

"I've never felt like this. Like I miss you all the time but at things like birthdays and school things but mom and Tom come to those but all my friends are gonna be there with their dads and my dad isn't going to be there" she looks sad

"I'll text you on the night and you can send me loads of pictures, I'll be there in spirit" I smile.

She smiles back but it's so obvious that she feels very much the same way as I do. It's been so strange since Leo left for college and as Allison gets older I feel like I'm missing more and more of her life.

A few days later she leaves with her dress, my mom and I stand on the driveway and wave her off as she pulls off in her car,

"You should be so proud of her, you know?" my mom says as Allison pulls down the road.

"Yeah I am" I swallow as i see my beautiful daughter drive away.

**Present Day**

**Megan's POV **

My body feels numb as I get closer and closer to his room. I can see Amelia and mom sat around his bed and it feels so strange to see him laid there so lifeless and quiet. He's never quiet. Teddy is sat outside on a chair, she's playing with a charm on her bracelet.

"What are you doing out here?" I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I-I just needed a minute" she smiles at me.

"Yeah I know"

I don't really know what to say, what do you say when you're faced with a situation like this, what do you say when you've been through what myself and Teddy and Owen and Nathan have been through. Even I don't know what to say and it's never been like that. We sit for a moment before we both go into the room together, she takes my hand and squeezes it tight. I still don't know what to say.

**Owen's POV (His Unconscious Mind)- Fifth Flash Forward **

**Nineteen Years Later**

**Leo Aged 21 Allison Aged 19**

I stand in my hotel room for a while, just pacing up and down. I don't really know what to do with myself so I just continue to pace until I find myself sat on the edge of the bed scrolling through old photos and videos. Some are of us last year when we went to Spain for the summer and others are as old as Allison taking her first steps and Leo heading off for his first day of school.

"Owen are you ready" Amelia shouts whilst knocking on my door.

"You ready for this" I smile nervously

"What? Leo graduating college. No." She answers leading me down the corridor and out of the hotel.

We take our seats in the auditorium, sit between Megan and my mom and I look down the row of people; Tom, Teddy, Allison, Amelia, Link, Nathan, Megan and Mom. I remember when Leo first came to live with me and I was the only person he had and he's graduating college with a whole host of people cheering him on from the audience. But I for one are so proud of the man he has become.

At the end of the ceremony he comes charging up the stairs to us, scroll in hand.

"Top of my class" he beams from ear to ear

"We're all so proud you" Megan smiles pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not" Allison jokingly pipes

"Yes but then again you're doing the generic, aren't you? Medical school" he chimes back

"They are us" Megan laughs turning to me.

We spend the rest of the night celebrating Leo's achievement and his offer to practice sports coaching in LA. But it all kinda feels a bit bittersweet.

"Everything ok?" Megan sits next to me in the bar after everyone goes to bed.

"I just don't like that he's growing up" I smiles back.

"He's amazing and he will be fine. We credit the kids for all their hard work but you didn't have it easy with Leo or Allison in fact and you survived it and you raised him into a loving and kind and respectful young man who's going to go live an amazing life. You should be so proud not just of him but of yourself" she puts her arm around my shoulder.

**Present Day**

**Tom's POV**

I feel immensely guilty, it was my idea for Teddy and Allison to come with me to New York and now Owens laid in a hospital with his last conversation being an argument between him and his best friend. I sit in the chapel in the hospital, I want to support Teddy but I know she doesn't want me up there.

"I don't know who's up there watching over us" I unintentionally begin "but could you please just keep him alive for Teddy and Allison. I love them both but Teddy needs her best friend and Allison needs her dad."

**Owen's POV (His Unconscious Mind)- Sixth Flash Forward **

**Twenty Six Years Later**

**Leo Aged 28 Allison Aged 26**

Waiting outside her room takes me back to when I was waiting for her to show me her dress for the school dance, except now feels a little bit more scarier. I'd pictured this moment since I first held her in my arms and now it's happening, however I'm not sure I pictured I'd be sat next to Tom as well.

"Now I want your honest opinions but not too honest because I have to wear this all day" She shouts from the room.

She comes out wearing a beautiful white, lace dress, her hair perfectly curled and her makeup done to perfection.

"You look beautiful" Tom and I say in sync.

The guests begin to get seated in the church and Tom and I wait at the top of the aisle, both as nervous as each other and it's not even our wedding.

"Thank you" Tom hold out his hand for me to shake. "For letting me be part of her life, for letting me look after her and letting me be here"

"No thank you, for watching over her, for looking after her and being there when I couldn't. She's such a lucky girl to have two dads who will take care of her" I shake his hand.

"You two are so soppy" Allison laughs taking both our arms as the music begins to play.

**Present Day **

**Teddy's POV **

I sit and watch as they remove his breathing tube, it's been almost twenty four hours and we're going to try wake him up. I pray to whoever to keep him alive. We all just need him alive.

**Owen's POV (His Unconscious Mind)- Seventh Flash Forward **

**Twenty Eight Years Later **

**Leo Aged 30 Allison Aged 28**

'Evelyn Theodora'

I sit as hold her tiny hands, she looks just like Allison did when she was a baby. Big green eyes and tiny tufts of blonde hair, it's so obvious that even at only a few hours old she's going to be just as amazing as her mommy and grandma.

"Hey, fellow grandparent" I smile as Teddy sits down next to me.

"Nope. She can call me Teddy, grandma makes me sound old" she whispers, gently stroking baby Evelyn's hand.

"You feel old? She's my second grandchild" I laugh back, thinking about how excited her big cousin will be to meet her.

"We did good didn't we?" She asks

"We did" I smile

**Present Day **

**Owen's POV (His Conscious Mind)**

The darkness suddenly lifts, I can see the faded outline of everyone sat by my bedside. Teddy is the first face I see, I have so much to tell her, so much to say.

"I'm so sorry" she whispers teary eyed.

"Please don't take her, there's so much I don't want to miss" I whisper back.

**_The End_**

**AN- Hope you enjoyed this little one shot and let me know what you think. It was so hard to write some of the sections. Thanks as always xxx**


End file.
